Carved
by GinnNekoChanAngel
Summary: Bakura makes Ryou watch Carved. Malik and Luma critisize it, and Marik and Luna grin at blood. Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, OC x OC oneshot rated for Carved referances and mild swearing


Ginn: Carved! Wee~ one of ore-sama's favorite movies!

Ryujuki: Basic plot (laugh) summary: Bakura and Ryou watch Carved with Marik, Malik, Luna, and Luma.

Ginn: Luna is my fan character~ Luma is her yami… She can change her appearance to whatever she wants (in terms of hair and eyes), so you understand that part later.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Carved. Though both are awesome.**

"We're going to watch Carved." Ryou gulped.

"Why?" Bakura thought for a moment.

"Marik recommended it and I only get to borrow it for one day." Ryou looked nervously at him

"But why do I have to watch it?" He whined.

"Because watching a movie alone is boring. Not to mention I watched that movie of yours with you."

"Hey I hated it too. The only reason I went was to help Malik and Marik get together." Ryou countered. Bakura face palmed himself with a spoon.

"Yeah but at a Twilight movie?" Bakura complained.

"Well it worked. Speaking of them, why don't you just invite Marik over?" Bakura looked down.

"Actually… that's why I need you to watch. Marik, Malik, Luna, and Luma are coming over to watch as well. And I can't handle those crazies by myself." Ryou sighed, he could relate.

"Alright then."

~ Waffles~

Later Malik, Marik, Luna, and Luma were there with the DVD and some snacks. Malik and Marik had taken a seat on the couch, their fingers intertwined. Ryou and Bakura were seated on the other end of the couch, leaving no room for Luna and Luma. They choose to lie on the ground eating all the popcorn. Ryou didn't usually watch horror movies, because he'd had a bad experience when he watched the movie Rose Red as a child. Still, he didn't want Bakura to have to put up with the craziness that was the other four.

"Luma… Marik's foot is in my face."

"It is not you little brat! Your face is in my foot!" The argument continued for a few minutes, including Luna biting Marik it the foot and Marik pulling Luna's hair, until she made it short and he couldn't get a grip on it. Ryou sighed.

"Are we starting the movie now?" Luna and Marik came to a stop. Nothing exited those two more than blood.

The movie began playing on the small TV. Marik and Luna stared at it with intense bloodlust, smiling like morons on drugs every time the slit mouthed women pulled out her scissors. Malik and Luma merely rolled their eyes at their other halves, and tried to get mildly entertained by the movie. And the there was Ryou. Ryou was curling up in the couch shivering. Bakura was enjoying the movie, despite any and all smart-ass remarks from Malik and Luma, criticizing the movie.

"Why are they going to that house unarmed? Are they stupid or something?"

"Great timing for a back story. Mika's gonna freaking die because you took to long talking about your abused childhood."

There were worst. Those two could really be smartasses sometimes. Bakura looked to his right. He noticed Ryou curling up in the corner. He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. Ryou seemed to calm a bit. "Hm?" Bakura lightly kissed his cheek. "You're okay Ryou…" He said gently.

"Thanks." He sat up straighter, cuddling with Bakura whose arm was still wrapped around him. The last scene came on the screen. The mom was going to see her little girl one more time… /how sweet/ thought Ryou. Malik and Luma stopped talking, they had nothing bad to say about a sweet looking scene.

The mom picked up the scissors, about to plunge them into her daughter and the credits started playing. Ryou yelped and began shivering. Bakura embraced him tightly, hushing his panic.

Luna was asleep on the floor. Luma picked her up bridal style, careful not to wake her.

"Mind if we stay here for the night?" Bakura nodded. She headed off to the guest room. Marik and Malik sighed. "I guess we're sleeping here then? The girls would kick our asses if either of us came within five feet of the door." Said Malik. Bakura nodded, not caring. He carried Ryou to their room.

"You okay, Ryou?" He asked.

"A little…" Bakura sat on the bed. He stroked Ryou's face.

"Ryou, if the slit mouthed woman ever came within a hundred feet of you, I would kill her with fire." Ryou smiled slightly.

"Thanks… I feel safe now." He curled up in Bakura's lap and drifted to sleep.

And he was right. Nothing, no matter how terrible, could stand in the way of Bakura's protectiveness.

~end~

Ginn: Short and sweet! I like it! And before anyone says anything: I made it really short on purpose. And I put Luna and Luma in there because I thought they fit better than Yugi and Yam-Yam.

Ryujuki: Review and Ginn-baka here will write something better.

Ginn: It's true.


End file.
